Still Doll
by KiitCh0une
Summary: Mû aime Saga. Mais c'est un amour à sens unique. Il le sait. Alors, pour se protéger, il accepte le jeu d'un Cancer un peu trop indiscret. Quitte à souffrir. Angelo n'est peut-être pas un si horrible compagnon, après tout...  Yaoi, Lemon, One-shot.


Poum poum... Et rebonjour tout le monde :3  
>On dirait que je suis productive en ce moment, alors voilà un nouveau one-shot sur Saint Seiya!<p>

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à eux... Blablabla.  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Vous verrez bien! :p Mais attention, je le dis et le répète, YAOI, homme x homme, seulement.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>MA parce que langage cru, et... Hum... Viol? Pour ceux que ça rebute, sachez que je n 'aime pas ça non plus, mais c'est pas du viol viol... (Comment ça je m'enfonce?) Enfin bref essayez de lire quand même! T_T Please!  
><strong>Contexte: <strong>Tous ressuscités et en pleine forme! Hiphiphip...  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Juste pour la compréhension de l'histoire, _l'italique sert pour les souvenirs, les moments passés, _tandis que l'écriture normale, c'est le déroulement de l'histoire. Voilà voilà ^^

* * *

><p><em>« Dis voir, tu ne serais pas raide de Saga?»<em>

_La phrase, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, plus une affirmation qu'une question, lancée comme une bombe nucléaire en plein milieu de son océan de silence, avait la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros dans un magasin de verre, et lui transperça le coeur avec plus de force et de précision que les magnifiques flèches d'or d'Aioros.  
>Mû s'étouffa avec le brin d'herbe qu'il mâchouillait en écoutant l'absence de bruit autour de lui, les cheveux portés par un doux vent de début de printemps, et leva les yeux vers celui qui s'était approché sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, occupé qu'il était dans sa contemplation du Sanctuaire. La Cancer vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans pour autant qu'il y fut invité, sans quitter son air de celui qui attend une réponse qu'il connait. Reprenant sa respiration après avoir craché l'herbe fautive qui tentait d'obstruer sa gorge, Mû baissa les yeux. Angelo sourit.<em>

_« J'ai visé juste?»_

_Le Bélier manqua de lui jeter à la figure d'aller poser sa question au Sagittaire, lui qui s'y connaissait en tir et en visée, mais jugea qu'il ne serait pas bien interprété de donner une telle réponse. Et qu'en plus, il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer l'homme-cheval ici et maintenant._

_« Pourquoi tu me poses la question, si tu as la réponse?» demanda le gardien de la première Maison, sur un ton froid qui ne lui allait pas._

_Le Cancer sourit._

_« Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question.»_

_Mû tiqua. Il coupa un nouveau brin d'herbe, qui avait eu tant de mal à pousser durant l'hiver, et le porta à sa bouche, y enfonçant ses dents pour se donner une contenance, imaginant probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un bras ou d'une jambe du crabe. Mais, l'herbe ne faisant pas office de Vaudou, le crustacé n'en ressentit pas les effets. Le Bélier resta silencieux, se demandant d'abord comment le chevalier du quatrième avait pu percer sa carapace, et surtout pourquoi il venait lui en parler. D'aussi loin qu'il connaissait Angelo, il le savait l'une des premières personnes à aller crier, avec Aphrodite, si un tel avait sauté un tel ou une telle autre. Alors pourquoi le Cancer venait lui en parler directement? A moins que l'information n'ait déjà fait le tour... Soupirant, le chevalier de la première Maison tourna une tête hésitante vers son homologue à pinces._

_« C'est le cas. Et?»_

_Si le mal était fait, qu'importe qu'il l'avoue ou non. Si DeathMask l'avait crié sur les toits de chaque temple, si tout le monde le savait, alors le Gémeaux devait savoir aussi. Et le haïssait probablement déjà. _

_« Et tu ne lui as rien dit.»_

_Mû resta interdit un moment. Le crabe se moquait-il de lui? Pourquoi tournait il autour du pot? Il pouvait bien avouer avoir mis tout le Sanctuaire au courant, il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Pas de la part du Bélier. Il se sentait trop meurtri pour réagir de quelque façon que ce soit._

_« Donc tu l'as fait à ma place?» supposa l'Atlante, résigné mais la bouche néanmoins pâteuse à cette idée._

_A nouveau, le crustacé sourit._

_« Moi? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.»_

_Le mouton resta silencieux un moment, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Allons bon. Etait-ce un nouveau jeu pour l'animal à pinces? Une nouvelle façon de se distraire en ces temps de paix? Que cherchait-il? A le faire chanter? A s'amuser de le voir s'agiter en la présence du Gémeaux, sans rien en retour? Ou alors s'ennuyait-il tellement qu'il avait décidé de jouer les entremetteurs? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas au caractère du Cancer. D'aussi loin qu'il le connaissait, il avait été...  
>Mais le connaissait-il bien, en fin de compte? <em>

_Devant le silence de son congénère de la première Maison, Angelo continua:_

_« Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas?»_

_Mû soupira. Imbécile de fruit de mer à la manque. En quoi tout cela le regardait, de toutes façons? S'en amusait-il? Soit, qu'il prenne alors du plaisir dans son histoire à sens unique, si cela l'amusait. Au point où il en était, le Bélier s'en fichait. _

_« Ne te moques pas de moi. Il n'en saura rien, et de toutes façons il ne veut pas le savoir.»_

_Angelo rit sous le regard courroucé du mouton._

_« Ca, tu n'en sais rien, si tu ne vas pas tout lui avouer. Tu n'es pas très combatif, en fait. Tu abandonnes un combat que tu n'as même pas mené. Tu sais quoi? Tu ressembles bien à un agneau, en fait.»_

_Ledit agneau haussa les épaules. DeathMask aurait bien pu s'égosiller, le provoquer et lui trouver mille raisons qu'il n'aurait pas plus bronché. Non. Il savait, lui. Et le Cancer était ignorant. _

_« C'est sûr que comparé à toi, je n'ai pas en tête trois ou quatre mille plans pour l'attirer dans mes bras.»_

_Nullement offensé par la critique à peine cachée, le crabe se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en souriant, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque._

_« Eh bien tu vois que même toi, quand tu veux, tu peux être cynique. Qui l'eut cru.»_

_A nouveau, le premier gardien haussa les épaules et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'il mâchonnait toujours distraitement son brin d'herbe. Par Athéna, pourquoi cet énergumène était venu lui parler de ça? Déjà que le Bélier et le Cancer n'avaient pas grand chose qui les rapprochait, il fallait que l'animal à pinces trouve le moyen de lui donner une nouvelle raison de se méfier de lui? _

_«Alors c'est ta décision?»_

_Prenant appui sur son bras, Mû se pencha légèrement en soupirant. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, fermant les yeux au contact du vent qui faisait voleter ses mèches bien qu'il ait attaché ses cheveux, profitant du contact doux de la brise sur sa peau, alors que le crustacé lui laissait un moment de répit. Les yeux rivés sur le visage qu'il voyait de profil, Angelo mâchouilla sa lèvre, attendant une réponse, et profitant du fait qu'elle ne venait pas pour détailler le visage du premier gardien. _

_« Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Même toi, tu peux comprendre quelque chose comme ça, et le garder secret, non?»_

_DeathMask se redressa pour se rasseoir et plongea son regard dans celui du Bélier qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux._

_« Comprendre, non. Me taire, oui. Je peux. Mais je ne dis pas que je le ferai.»_

_Mû le foudroya du regard, de son magnifique regard qui, d'habitude, n'était empreint que d'une douceur et d'une humanité exceptionnelles. Pas cette fois. Le crabe lut toute l'animosité dont le chevalier d'or pouvait faire preuve et il sourit._

_« Admettons. Je garde. Mais s'il ne veut pas de toi...»_

_Mû détourna la tête et l'ignora, faisant figure d'impassibilité, alors que cette phrase lui cisaillait les entrailles, lui laminait le coeur, lui coupait les bras et stoppait sa respiration. S'il? Il n'y avait pas de si. C'était un fait. Le Gémeaux ne voulait pas, ou plutôt ne voudrait pas, de lui. Et ce même si l'Atlante lui avait fait part de ses sentiments. Non, décidément, Saga ne le voyait pas comme tel. Il était un compagnon d'arme, il était un allié, il était un ami, peut être parfois un confident, mais jamais il ne serait plus. Et cette pensée lui enserra le coeur plus encore. _

_« ... Peut-être voudras tu que je prenne sa place?»_

_Les mots du Cancer frôlant son oreille le firent sursauter, et le souffle chaud proche, trop proche, de sa peau l'invita à fixer l'animal à pinces en se penchant légèrement pour s'éloigner. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis._

_« Qu'est ce que tu racontes?»_

_Sa phrase à peine terminée, Mû se retrouva allongé contre le sol, les bras au dessus de sa tête, maintenus par la main serrée de son attaquant qui souriait toujours. Il ne se débattit même pas et se contenta de fixer le visage au dessus du sien d'un air ennuyé. Ou du moins il essaya de se créer un masque d'impassibilité. _

_« Déstresse. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Tu es seul, et moi aussi, non? Alors qu'est ce qui nous empêche de nous amuser?»_

_Le Bélier soupira, camouflant les battements accélérés de son coeur tandis que son esprit se refusait à imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas, il ne comptait pas se débattre. Alors par pitié, que le crabe décide soudainement de retourner voir chez Aphrodite s'il y était, et qu'il le laisse tranquille._

_« Si tu veux jouer, tu as choisi la mauvaise personne. Et tu le sais.»_

_A nouveau, le crustacé sourit. Et au grand dam de sa proie, il ne relâcha pas sa prise._

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si tu ne veux pas jouer, je peux aller m'amuser avec Saga.»_

_Repoussant soudainement le corps du Cancer, Mû se défit de son étreinte et inversa les rôles. Angelo sourit devant le visage rougit par la colère et la résignation de l'agneau. Partie gagnée._

_« Très bien. Fais comme il te plaira.» termina l'Atlante en relâchant le corps qu'il avait basculé, s'étant emporté._

_Souriant, DeathMask se redressa et épousseta vaguement son tee-shirt pour en faire glisser les herbes._

_« Mais j'impose mes conditions.»_

_Le crabe leva les yeux vers son nouveau jouet et resta silencieux, attendant la suite._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères, mais je ne coucherai pas avec toi.»_

_D'abord surpris, Angelo retrouva bien vite ce sourire qui semblait énerver le Bélier. Bélier qui, d'ailleurs, lui apparaissait alors bien moins candide et naïf qu'il ne semblait aux premiers abords. Il hocha la tête._

_« Ca me va. Je tiendrai. Tu cèderas avant moi, mon agneau, crois moi.»_

_Son agneau ne répondit pas. Il se leva et débarrassa vaguement sa tunique des quelques herbes et de la terre qui s'y étaient installées durant sa longue contemplation dans le silence, avant que le Cancer ne montre le bout de ses pinces.  
>Une pression contre sa nuque le fit tressaillir, témoignage des lèvres du crustacé sur sa peau, et lorsqu'il se retourna, le chevalier du quatrième repartait déjà en direction des marches pour rejoindre son temple, un air de victoire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sur le visage.<br>Mû passa sa main sur sa nuque sans trop comprendre quel était le but du crabe joueur, supposa un quelconque pari avec Aphrodite ou il ne savait qui s'autre, et haussa les épaules avant de rentrer à son tour._

_Puis la mélancolie le quitta et Mû redevint Mû.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sentant un léger courant d'air passer sur son visage, ses épaules et son cou, Mû remonta les couvertures et se recula un peu plus contre le corps chaud à côte de lui, soupira en sentant son dos se coller au ventre musclé du Cancer, et laissa les bras de ce dernier se refermer sur lui.<p>

Depuis combien de temps durait leur petit manège? Sûrement depuis trop longtemps. Assez, en tout cas, pour que les souvenirs de leur pacte viennent troubler ses rêves.  
>Le Bélier garda les yeux résolument fermés. Non, repenser à son accord avec le crabe ne l'empêcherait pas de finir sa nuit. Hors de question.<br>Ses mains gelées vinrent se faufiler entre les couvertures pour se poser pile sur les bras du crustacé. Ca lui ferait les pieds. Et si ça pouvait le réveiller par la même occasion, alors Mû savourerait sa douce vengeance. Encore que «vengeance» était un bien grand mot puisque le Cancer n'avait de lui même rien fait.  
>Mais Angelo grommela à peine dans son sommeil et l'Atlante dût se résoudre à se rendormir sans entendre l'Italien pester pour la énième fois parce qu'il détestait qu'on colle des membres glacés contre lui, et que c'était inhumain de faire ça à quelqu'un qui dormait bien comme lui, et qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de le réchauffer, mais qu'en retour il n'avait qu'un glaçon sur sa peau, et que c'était de l'arnaque... Bref.<p>

Alors, une fois de plus, le jeune homme aux mains froides s'enfuit dans un sommeil aux rêves ressassant un passé pas si lointain.

* * *

><p><em>En fin de compte et contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pensé, l'Italien n'était pas un mauvais compagnon. D'accord, il lui arrivait, peut-être un peu trop souvent, de faire peur, parfois même sans s'en rendre compte. D'accord, son caractère de feu et son activité incessante l'opposaient au Bélier. Mais en dehors de ça, jamais Mû n'avait eu à se plaindre, sauf peut-être du fait qu'il devait être de plus en plus souvent au quatrième temple et confiait alors le sien à Kiki. Côté discrétion, on repassera.<em>

_Si les allers-retours du premier gardien avaient surpris Aldébaran, Kanon et, au grand dam du mouton, Saga, une explication bancale et très peu détaillée et l'évocation du nom de Shion avait semblé leur suffire. Qu'ils y croient ou non, Angelo s'en fichait, et Mû faisait semblant de ne pas y accorder d'importance._

_Alors avait commencé ce que l'Italien se plaisait à appeler leur « vie de couple » en riant, son sourire insupportable aux lèvres, devant la tête lassée de son agneau. Qui se demandait chaque jour combien de temps allait pouvoir durer ce petit jeu.  
>Mais le crabe ne semblait pas s'en déplaire, et mettait d'autant plus d'application à passer son temps avec le chevalier du Bélier, qui craignait à chaque approche trop marquée d'être soudainement dévoré. Finalement, le crustacé avait eu la décence de ne jamais faire plus que de l'embrasser, et se retenait au point de caresser sa peau par-dessus les vêtements, ce qui enlevait tout l'intérêt de la chose.<em>

_Cette fois là encore, le premier gardien se réveilla dans une autre maison que la sienne et avait senti les bras de l'animal à pinces entourer ses hanches, preuve qu'il s'était rapproché durant la nuit pour se coller à lui. Une semaine ne s'était pas écoulée depuis le début de leur jeu, et l'application qu'il mettait à s'endormir à l'autre extrémité du lit pour ne pas sentir la présence de DeathMask à ses côtés se retrouvait réduite peu à peu. Jusqu'à maintenant, puisque le Cancer l'avait définitivement serré contre lui.  
>Mû se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte pour se lever, comme à son habitude, bien trop tôt, et écarta les couvertures. Il quitta le lit sans un regard pour son dernier occupant et sortit, laissant la chambre dans un silence presque effrayant dans le temple du Cancer.<br>Arrivant dans la cuisine, le Bélier, s'étirant, souleva la chemise trop longue qu'il portait en guise de pyjama. Sous la demande, ou plutôt l'obligation, du crustacé._

_« Parce que si tu imposes tes conditions, je mets les miennes aussi. »_

_Alors il se retrouvait à dormir dans une chemise claire, généralement bleu ciel ou blanche, et si cela suffisait au gardien du quatrième temple, alors tant mieux pour lui.  
>Ruminant tout de même sur les choix étranges de l'animal marin, Mû mit la cafetière en marche en étouffant un bâillement. La machine fit un bruit démentiel avant de commencer son travail, sous le regard morne d'un Bélier à peine levé. S'agitants vaguement de haut en bas, ses yeux suivirent le liquide noir qui tombait, goutte par goutte, dans le récipient, quand deux bras se refermèrent autour de ses épaules. Il sursauta et, tournant la tête, aperçut une touffe de cheveux ébouriffés alors qu'il sentait le menton de leur propriétaire sur son épaule.<em>

_« Qu'est ce que tu faaaais ? » demanda la voix étouffée d'un Cancer encore presque endormi._

_L'Atlante sourit vaguement, amusé par le crabe qui tenait à peine debout, mais mal à l'aise néanmoins, serré par les bras de l'animal marin contre son gré._

_« Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé. »_

_Le ton peu convaincu de son jouet de presque une semaine fit maugréer Angelo qui resserra son étreinte et fit glisser ses lèvres sur la nuque de son captif. Mû frissonna, et sous son emprise, l'Italien sentit les muscles se contracter dans l'appréhension du contact._

_« Laisse cette saloperie de machine merdique tranquille et reviens te coucher. Il est trop tôt pour ces conneries. »_

_« Saloperie de machine merdique ? » Mû s'empêcha de sourire devant l'air dégoûté de DeathMask devant sa propre cafetière. « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire du café. »_

_Une lueur passa dans le regard du crustacé, l'Atlante se maudit de sa phrase, et alors son hôte accepta le défi, même si défi il n'y avait pas vraiment. Protégeant de sa main le bouton d'arrêt du percolateur, c'est avec un effroi certain que le premier gardien vit l'Italien arracher le fil de sa propre machine._

_« Tu disais ? »_

_Et sans plus de cérémonie, d'accord ou non, le Bélier fut entraîné dans la chambre, tendant la main vers la malheureuse invention qui venait de voir ses jours raccourcir par sa faute.  
>Il se retrouva bientôt presque littéralement jeté sur le matelas, et c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il vit le Cancer le rejoindre, non pas en s'allongeant à ses côtés, mais en prenant place au dessus de lui, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Son cœur accéléra soudain, sûr de la suite, qui ne lui plaisait déjà pas, et le sourire du crabe lui fit échapper un hoquet d'apréhension. Au dessus de lui, Angelo se pencha et approcha son visage alors que sa main glissait pour ouvrir le premier bouton de la chemise. Le Bélier tressaillit et fixa son prédateur qui vint capturer ses lèvres. Son sentiment de mal-être s'accrut, mais Mû ne protesta pas. Il laissa le crabe jouer avec ses lèvres et venir chercher sa langue, ne surveillant que la main qui, n'ayant défait que le haut de sa chemise, frôlait chastement sa peau. Un frisson finit par parcourir son corps alors que la main remontait le long de son cou. DeathMask libéra enfin ses lèvres et posa son front sur le sien, fixant les pupilles face à lui.<em>

_« Joyeux anniversaire, Mû.»_

_Le premier gardien resta bouche bée. Anniversaire?  
>L'absence de réaction fit rire le crustacé.<em>

_« Eh bien, quelle mémoire!»_

_Mû sourit vaguement. Tiens, oui. Ils étaient déjà le 27. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. _

_« Donc tu n'as pas prévu de fêter ça...» déduisit le Cancer devant son air à peine concerné._

_L'Atlante secoua la tête négativement. Qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour comme un autre. Il s'en fichait. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire, que ce soit son anniversaire? Il ne voulait l'entendre que de la bouche d'une personne, et cette personne n'était pas là. Il ne savait même pas si lui s'en souviendrait.  
>Devant le regard sombre du Bélier, Angelo eut un sourire. Comme s'il savait exactement ce que pensait son pauvre jouet. Parfois, Mû était bien trop facile à déchiffrer. <em>

_« Bon, alors je me contenterai de te faire du café. Du vrai.»_

_L'animal à pinces se laissa tomber sur le côté, sous le regard étonné de son agneau, qui ne put cette fois s'empêcher de sourire. Parce que la réflexion était enfantine. Pas parce qu'il était touché ou content, ne nous méprenons pas.  
>Le crabe rabattit les couvertures sur eux et enlaça à nouveau les fines hanches à peine cachées par la chemise. Il serra un peu le corps du Bélier contre le sien, s'assurant que cette fois, il ne pourrait fuir, et ferma les yeux.<em>

_Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent à nouveau, bien plus tard, DeathMask tint sa promesse et prépara à Mû l'un des meilleurs café qu'il eut goûté. Et devant l'air surpris et ravi du premier gardien, le fier et orgueilleux crustacé leva les yeux au ciel, parce que, quand même, «on était Italien ou on ne l'était pas». Et encore une fois, Mû se laissa tenter, et sourit aux propos du nouveau trait de caractère que le Cancer lui faisait découvrir._

* * *

><p><em>Passer des jours, des semaines aux côtés du gardien de la quatrième maison n'était pas, en soi, l'expérience la moins dangereuse qu'il fut. Les sautes d'humeur de ce dernier le prouvaient: les fois où Mû se retrouvait soudainement ignoré n'étaient pas rares, de même qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de livres, coussins, fourchettes, cuillères et tout ce qui traînait par là que le crustacé lui avait jeté à la figure pour une raison x ou y. Surtout ces temps-ci.<br>Au début, le Bélier ne s'en était pas formalisé: l'animal à pinces était lunatique, il le savait, et l'énerver inconsciemment était chose facile. Si le premier livre avait fait mal, les autres avaient étés esquivés sans plus d'importance. Même si le premier chevalier d'or faisait ensuite clairement «la gueule» à son hôte pour avoir osé lui lancer de telles choses au visage. Mais le crabe ne s'excusant jamais, Mû battait en retraite et finissait par revenir de lui-même parce qu'il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il restait enfermé dans son propre temple sans donner signe de vie. Et ainsi, son secret restait secret, et Saga menait sa vie sans rien avoir appris.  
>Mais les récentes colères d'Angelo, et les plus nombreuses attaques à coups d'objets divers et variés, étaient de moins en moins espacées. Etrangement le Cancer semblait à bout, et la moindre toute petite chose insignifiante le mettait dans des états pas possibles. Mû s'en était alors étonné, car même si Masque de Mort n'était pas, en soi, la personne la plus chaleureuse qui soit, il l'avait rarement vu aussi psychotique. Alors il avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Il restait, après tout, jouet ou pas, un être sensible et dôté d'une extrême gentillesse. Alors il s'était inquiété. Mal lui en prit.<em>

_« Ce qui ne va pas? Ce qui ne va PAS? Tu te fous de moi? Je suis un homme, moi, merde!»_

_Ce fut d'abord la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit, avant que le Cancer ne s'enferme dans sa chambre en lui disant de foutre le camp après une floppée de jurons en Italien. Il s'en était retrouvé vexé, non pas par les mots Italiens plus osés les uns que les autres, qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à traduire, fort heureusement, mais surtout parce qu'il semblait être la cause des sautes d'humeur du crabe, et ce sans savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal. _

_Plus tard, il avait fini par retourner au quatrième, comme à chaque fois, plus par obligation et par sécurité que par envie. Et puis, si le crustacé en avait assez, qu'il lui dise que le jeu était terminé. Mais cela signifiait peut-être aussi qu'il ne garderait alors plus secret les sentiments du Bélier. Mais malgré toutes ces craintes, il avait poussé la porte surmontée d'un petit crabe en or. DeathMask, avachi dans le canapé, une canette de bière ouverte à la main et la rediffusion d'un match de foot devant les yeux, l'avait observé s'approcher en silence. Puis il s'était enfoncé dans son siège et avait légèrement écarté les jambes sous le regard de l'agneau immobile à ses côtés. Comprenant le message, le premièr gardien y avait pris place et, bientôt, un bras l'avait entouré pour le serrer contre le torse de l'Italien. Soupirant au passage d'une main dans ses cheveux, Mû avait fini par s'endormir, blotti contre son geôlier. La soirée s'était finie sans aucune colère chez le crustacé, et le lendemain ne fut pas plus mouvementé. Les jours d'après furent chaotiques. DeathMask était un personnage étrange. _

_Ils furent conviés à l'anniversaire d'Aldébaran, qui, contrairement à Mû, comptait en faire une fête mémorable. Tous les ors, quoi qu'ils en disent, attendaient le soir avec impatience, car le Taureau leur donnait enfin une occasion de s'amuser un peu, eux qui s'ennuyaient par ces temps de paix. Non pas qu'ils regrettaient le temps des combats, mais, statut de chevalier oblige, ils avaient bien besoin de se défouler.  
>Pour l'occasion, Mû avait demandé à Kiki s'il serait capable de garder le temple jusqu'à très tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vue, et l'adorable apprenti avait rétorqué avec une fierté non dissimulée qu'il veillerait toute la nuit et les jours suivants s'il le fallait, qu'il n'était plus un bébé, qu'il défendrait le Sanctuaire au péril de sa vie, et tout un tas d'autres choses parfois peu cohérentes que le Bélier avait fait semblant d'écouter en souriant et en hochant la tête.<br>Finalement le plus dur était sans doute de savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre, étant donné la similitude entre ses habits et le peu d'aide qu'il recevait de Kiki toujours occupé à déblatérer sur son courage et sa loyauté envers le Sanctuaire.  
><em>

_Au deuxième, il n'était question que de préparation de la soirée. Le Taureau, ayant refusé toute aide, allait et venait sans cesse, et même lui risquait de se perforer un poumon à ce rythme. Mais, eh, il avait voulu jouer au plus fort, alors il assumait, maintenant._

_Finalement, la nuit tomba bien plus vite qu'il était prévu, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut à Athéna pour se faire enlever, les chevaliers se retrouvèrent petit à petit au deuxième temple. Les premiers arrivés furent les ors, et vinrent ensuite quelques argents et bien sûr les bronzes, accompagnés de leur Déesse, elle aussi conviée. Seiya sembla ravi de les revoir, et Aldébaran reçut un nouveau commentaire à propos d'une certaine corne de l'armure qu'il avait, pour ce soir, délaissée. Mû sourit devant l'entrain du Pégase et fila au buffet où Aiolia semblait prendre un malin plaisir à essayer de faire goûter tel ou tel toast à une Vierge aux yeux, rappelons le, complètement fermés._

_« Par Athéna, Aiolia, pourquoi veux-tu absolument me faire manger ça? Vas jouer ailleurs.»_

_Mû sourit en passant à côté du Lion revenu à l'état de lionceau joueur et hésita un instant devant le choix._

_« Mais Shaka, c'est justement parce que tu as les yeux fermés que j...»_

_« Mes yeux, je peux les ouvrir, tu sais...»_

_Derrière le Lion, et participant à l'embrouille, toujours présent pour les quatre cent coups, Milo grimaça. Non, il ne devait pas les ouvrir! Mauvaise idée, en plus. Aiolia se fit plus suppliant._

_« S'il te plaît... C'est pour que tu devines ce qu'il y a dedans...»_

_« Ca sent l'embrouille.»_

_Secouant la tête, le Bélier tenta de les ignorer pour faire son choix, la curiosité étant un vilain défaut. Mais, malgré lui, il voulait savoir ce que manigançaient ces deux énergumènes. Avaient-ils épicé la nourriture? Non, Shaka ne craignait pas les épices. Alors quoi?_

_« S'il te plaît. Il n'y a pas d'embrouille, c'est juré. Tu me fais confiance?»_

_La Vierge resta silencieuse un moment, se mordit la lèvre, claqua de la langue. Mû leva inconsciemment les yeux vers les deux protagonistes, Milo restant en retrait. Shaka hésita encore, ses yeux frémirent, mais il ne les ouvrit pas. Curieux, le Bélier l'observa soupirer._

_« Ca va. Tu as gagné.»_

_Le sixième gardien ouvrit la bouche sous le regard émerveillé du Lion qui finit par approcher le toast de ses lèvres et lui faire glisser sur la langue, sous le regard concentré de Milo et les rougissements d'un Mû qui trouvait, dans sa contemplation indiscrète, que le Grec laissait trop tarder ses doigts sur la langue de l'Indien, et que de même les lèvres se refermèrent trop vite, et que le fait que les doigts d'Aiolia s'en retrouvèrent léchés ne semblait pas totalement fortuit. Le Bélier s'enfuit honteusement, omettant de prendre de quoi se nourrir lui même, alors que Shaka qualifiait simplement le toast de «délicieux, et alors?». Il lui fallait maintenant oublier toute cette histoire. Non, il ne voulait pas savoir. Rien du tout.  
>Les yeux concentrés sur le sol dans sa courageuse fuite, il percuta un corps. Reculant légèrement, Mû se massa le front en levant les yeux pour s'excuser.<em>

_« Désolé, je... S... Saga?»_

_Le Gémeaux lui sourit. L'Atlante sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe dessus? _

_« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'ai pas regardé.»_

_Le premier gardien sourit en gardant le silence, puisque comme d'habitude, aucun mot ne lui venait. Il resta un moment à fixer l'homme qui hantait ses pensées, sans rien dire, provoquant une hésitation chez le bleu._

_« Mû? Tout va b...»_

_Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un bras vint se poser sur la nuque du chevalier réduit à l'état d'agneau à peine né et fixa son propriétaire._

_« Désolé, je te l'emprunte.»_

_Et avant que Mû n'ait pu protester, il fut entraîné par le Cancer qui l'éloignait de la plus magnifique des créatures.  
>Il ne fut libéré que bien plus loin, alors que DeathMask s'arrêtait pour se prendre un verre d'alcool. Vodka, pour bien commencer, tiens. Gracieusement ramenée par Hyôga, même s'il n'avait en principe pas le droit de boire, le brave enfant. Sous le regard accusateur du Bélier, le crabe s'enfila le premier verre comme s'il s'était agit d'une tasse de lait chaud. Mû tiqua.<em>

_«On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris?»_

_Souriant, le crustacé reprit un autre verre avant de répondre. Il leva les yeux, et Mû avala difficilement sa salive en se souvenant que leur dernier dialogue s'était terminé par une agression du quatrième gardien sur sa personne à coups de cuillères et de jurons Italiens. Il espérait que la colère ne lui reviendrait pas, pas ici, pas en plein milieu de tout ces chevaliers._

_« Je récupérais ce qui m'appartiens.»_

_Et là dessus Masque de Mort vida son second verre. Son agneau resta silencieux un moment._

_« Je ne t'appartiens pas.»_

_« Bien sûr que si.»_

_« C'est un jeu.»_

_« Exact. Et tu es mon jouet. Donc tu m'appartiens.»_

_Le premier chevalier d'or soupira._

_«Je ne t'appartiens p...»_

_Il s'interrompit en sentant la prise de l'animal marin sur son bras, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce qu'il lut dans celui de l'Italien le fit frissonner._

_« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Mû. Ca pourrait très mal se passer. Très mal.»_

_Le Cancer le laissa là après l'avoir fixé un moment. Et Mû resta immobile un moment encore, effrayé par ce regard qui restait imprimé sur sa rétine. Il ne bougea que lorsque Aldébaran, qui passait à côté, lui demanda si tout allait bien. Et, retrouvant son air doux, il sourit au Taureau comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avant, avec moins de conviction peut-être. _

_La soirée se termina sur le coup de deux heures du matin passées. Toute la fête durant, le Bélier avait évité tout animal à pinces et marchant de travers, et il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, où Kiki devait l'attendre, sûrement endormi malgré toute l'apologie qu'il avait faite de ses capacités. Un apprenti qui s'ennuie est un apprenti qui dort.  
>Il se retourna pour regarder ceux qui rentraient également, vit les bronzes le dépasser, leur fit un de ses habituels sourires, avant de soupirer et de descendre la première marche dans l'air frais de la nuit. Une main le retint par le bras. Il se retourna et ne fut qu'à peine surpris de croiser le regard de sa bête noire.<em>

_« Ca suffit.»_

_Mû resta de marbre. Qu'est ce qui suffisait? Le Cancer en avait-il assez de jouer? Ou en avait-il marre d'être constamment en colère? _

_« Tu voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas, non? Alors viens.»_

_Même si le dernier mot ressemblait à une demande, le Bélier entraîné à sa suite ne put ni répondre affirmativement ni négativement. Ils traversèrent le temple du Taureau dans l'autre sens, sous les regards de leurs camarades encore présents qui assistaient à une espèce d'enlèvement où un mouton se faisait presque traîner par leur Cancer national. Le premier gardien eut à peine le temps de crier à un Saga inquiet que tout allait bien qu'ils étaient dehors et que déjà le crabe avait entamé sa montée des marches. L'Atlante le suivit dans le silence qui les entourait, bien que tout son corps, tout son être lui disait de faire demi-tour et d'aller rassurer le Gémeaux.  
>Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait, se répercutant dans la tête du Bélier, cacophonie extrême mélangée aux battements de son propre coeur qu'il sentait jusque dans son front. Le souffle court, retenant tous ses muscles pour ne pas retirer vivement son bras de la prise du crustacé et faire rapidement demi-tour, il fixa le sol et tenta de se calmer. D'oublier l'image du Cancer le foudroyant du regard. Cette image qui le pétrifiait. <em>

_Ils atteignirent enfin la quatrième Maison et Angelo ne le lâcha qu'une fois arrivés dans la cuisine. Prenant appui contre une chaise, l'Italien se retourna pour le fixer. Le Bélier dût faire un gros effort pour soutenir son regard._

_« J'en ai marre. Je peux plus. Je craque.»_

_Il y avait une légère animosité dans sa voix. Le ton employé fit faire un pas de recul au premier chevalier d'or. Même s'il ne voyait toujours pas où voulait en venir l'animal marin. Il faisait cesser son jeu?_

_« Je pensais que tu t'inclinerais avant moi. Mais là je suis à bout.»_

_Aucune réponse de la part de son agneau, qui restait à le fixer sans comprendre. Angelo soupira._

_« Je suis un homme, merde, et j'ai envie, non, j'ai besoin de ça. Je me suis retenu longtemps. Trop longtemps.»_

_Mû frissonna. Envie? Retenu? Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille...  
>Il recula lorsque le Cancer approcha et finit par buter contre un mur. DeathMask plaça ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage en le détaillant d'un air satisfait.<em>

_« Condition ou pas condition, ça fait trop longtemps. Le jeu reprend. On va s'amuser, tout les deux.»_

_Et lorsqu'il se pencha, il fut arrêté par les mains de sa proie qui le repoussa et le tint à distance._

_« Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec moi. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, DeathMask.»_

_Une vague de colère monta et il put la lire dans les yeux du quatrième or. Mais il ne se démonta pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce que, énervé, le crabe reprit la parole._

_« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, après tout? C'est pas comme si c'était ta première fois! Tu ne joues pas ta virginité non plus!»_

_Levant brusquement les yeux, Mû se mit à rougir. Ses bras, qui faisaient barrière entre leurs deux corps, retombèrent, et il posa ses yeux sur les carreaux au sol sans répondre. Soudain intrigué, Masque de Mort détailla le visage embarrassé du premier gardien. _

_« Attends... Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait?»_

_L'Atlante resta silencieux, évitant consciencieusement le regard de l'animal marin. Et un nouveau sourire se traça sur les lèvres de l'Italien. Tout s'expliquait. Voilà pourquoi son agneau n'en avait pas envie, lui. Il n'avait jamais goûté aux joies du sexe.  
>Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, le Cancer se dit que la partie devenait intéressante. Evitant son regard, Mû repoussa l'un de ses bras qui le retenait prisonnier et s'éloigna avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui. Mais à nouveau, la main du quatrième gardien s'était refermée sur lui et l'avait attiré contre son corps.<em>

_« Où tu vas ? Ce que je viens d'apprendre m'excite encore plus. Ne crois pas m'échapper. »_

_Et le Bélier se sentit happé jusqu'à la chambre alors qu'il laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise et de crainte._

_Il retomba lourdement sur le matelas où, à peine eût il pris conscience qu'il s'agissait du lit, il fut rejoint par l'animal marin qui le surplomba. DeathMask se pencha et prit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait peu à peu sa tunique. Contre les lèvres, Mû protesta et se débattit vaguement. Il gémit lorsque les doigts habitués du Cancer touchèrent sa peau et s'amusèrent à la parcourir pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu. Se décollant de sa bouche, l'Italien préféra aller goûter à cette même peau que ses mains caressaient, et qu'il trouvait si douce au toucher. Les doigts de son agneau s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux et tentèrent de le repousser._

_« Ca suffit. Arrête. Ce n'est pas d… »_

_Un nouveau gémissement coupa sa phrase lorsque les dents du crustacé se refermèrent sur l'un de ses tétons.  
>Une chaleur étrange parcourut son corps tout entier, pour venir prendre place au niveau de ses joues, les teintant de rouge.<br>Ignorant les réactions du premier gardien, Angelo s'attaqua au pantalon après avoir laissé sa langue traîner le long du ventre aux muscles contractés. Ses mains expertes firent glisser le vêtement alors qu'il se délectait déjà du spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui. _

_« Arrête ! »_

_Les mains qui se refermèrent sur ses bras l'énervèrent plus qu'elles ne le firent cesser. Il leva les yeux vers son jouet un peu trop bavard à son goût._

_« Arrête, DeathMask, je ne veux pas… »_

_« Ferme-la. »_

_Le Bélier surpris et apeuré vit son étreinte balayée par un simple mouvement avant que son pantalon et le vêtement dessous ne lui soient définitivement retirés. Il gémit sous le regard du gardien du quatrième temple, satisfait de voir, malgré les protestation de l'agneau, le membre entre les jambes de ce dernier légèrement tendu. Une main sur sa jambe fit tressaillir le premier chevalier d'or qui, les yeux troubles, se força à retenir ses larmes. Il ne donnerait pas au Cancer le plaisir de le voir pleurer. Mais les occupations de son agresseur étaient ailleurs et, soulevant les hanches de son jouet, il planta ses dents dans sa peau et mordilla l'intérieur de sa cuisse, laissant une marque rouge après avoir entendu, une nouvelle fois, la voix plaintive du Bélier._

_« Arrête… S'il te plaît… »_

_Tremblantes, les cordes vocales de Mû s'étaient à nouveau activées, suppliant Masque de Mort de changer d'avis. Le crabe ignora totalement les propos et, usant de sa langue sur la cuisse de sa proie, introduisit un premier doigt avec lenteur. A nouveau, l'Atlante gémit._

_« Non… S'il te plaît… Angelo… S'il te plaît… »_

_Souriant, le Cancer se pencha pour venir le faire taire de ses lèvres. Le premier gardien serra les siennes et voulut le repousser mais déjà la bouche adverse s'éloignait._

_« Tout va bien » chuchota la voix étrangement douce de l'Italien. « Je ne te ferai pas mal. Je te le promets. »_

_Il embrassa le front de son agneau, puis ses yeux, recueillant les premières gouttes salées qui naissaient. Mû le fixa, l'air mi-effrayé mi-interrogatif, surpris du changement soudain dans l'attitude de son prédateur, mais toujours tendu par la sensation d'un doigt s'agitant entre ses jambes.  
>La langue du quatrième chevalier d'or glissa dans son cou alors qu'un deuxième doigt rejoignait le premier. Mû s'étouffa dans sa plainte. Angelo joignit ses dents à sa langue pour lui faire oublier la douleur en mordillant et en lapant doucement sa peau. Le regard de l'Atlante se perdit dans le vague et, lorsque des mouvements de ciseaux lui arrachèrent une grimace, il abandonna la lutte. Masque de Mort avait gagné la partie.<em>

_Lorsque le crabe lui releva les jambes après avoir ouvert son propre jean et s'en être débarrassé, il ne réagit pas plus. Il leva ses yeux éteints vers le Cancer qui se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser avant de s'immiscer en lui. S'écartant soudainement des lèvres de l'animal à pinces, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement de douleur et il tendit sans convictions ses mains pour repousser le corps intru qui provoquait un tel supplice. DeathMask lui prit doucement les mains et les porta à ses lèvres._

_« Non… Tu… Me fais… » se plaignit vaguement le Bélier._

_Angelo l'entoura de ses bras et s'excusa en embrassant l'arrête de son nez. Mû resta un moment interdit. Pourquoi le crustacé mettait-il tant d'application à s'excuser et à aller doucement pour faire une chose que, de toutes façons, lui-même ne souhaitait pas ? A nouveau, ses yeux le brûlèrent mais il s'interdit de pleurer._

_« Ca va aller. Tu vas voir. Tu vas adorer. » murmura l'Italien en continuant son avancée. « Détends-toi. »_

_Le premier gardien grogna. Qu'il se détende ? Dans cette situation ? Il se foutait de sa gueule…  
>Le dernier et lent coup de rein lui arracha un râle et ses mains vinrent se crisper sur le dos du crustacé.<em>

_« C'est bon. Je vais y aller doucement. »_

_Mû gémit au premier mouvement, évitant de regarder le quatrième gardien au dessus de lui. La douleur se fit peu à peu plus espacée, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour se taire. Un frisson le parcourut et la première vague de plaisir monta dans son corps. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de l'animal marin au mouvement de bassin suivant et gémit à nouveau sous la montée du plaisir. L'Italien sourit en détaillant son visage qui s'était détendu, et en fixant ses pupilles qui se dilataient petit à petit. Il donna une nouvelle impulsion qui fit se plier le Bélier sous son corps, et bientôt installa un rythme lent mais apparemment suffisant. _

_« Ah... Angelo...» gémit le premier gardien, crispé contre son corps, les yeux fermés et le visage contre son épaule, alors que le crustacé donnait des coups de reins plus puissants._

_Le Cancer frissonna en sentant le souffle extasié venir chatouiller sa nuque et augmenta la cadence. Mû se tordit. Il cria. Mordit l'épaule devant lui. Et finit par accompagner les mouvements de l'Italien en mouvant son propre bassin, ses dents se resserant légèrement dans la peau de l'épaule alors que ses sens se troublaient. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux. Il en prit à peine conscience. Elle s'attarda sur les pointes, où elle trouva un ruban rouge enroulé, qu'elle défit lentement. Relâchées, ses mèches entourèrent son visage et son corps, tombant en cascade sur le matelas. La main continua de s'amuser avec alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, laissant un nouveau cri monter dans sa gorge et mourir sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui furent bientôt reprises par un crabe affamé qui, par la même occasion, reprit de plus belle les allers-retours qui lui faisaient peu à peu perdre l'esprit. Ou du moins ce qui lui en restait._

_« Ange... Ah... Angelo... Non... Ah...»_

_Le Bélier plia sous son corps en gémissant son nom, et des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses reins. Le quatrième chevalier d'or grimaça mais la douleur lui parut soudain bien plus supportable lorsqu'il croisa le regard voilé par le plaisir de son agneau et que ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de son corps, les serrant pour les rapprocher, en augmentant de lui-même l'ampleur de ses mouvement de hanches. L'Atlante sentit la totalité de ses muscles se contracter sous les mouvements d'allées et venues, alors que leurs corps se percutaient. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant que le Cancer ne le redresse subitement, l'asseyant presque au dessus de lui, et qu'il ne gémisse de plaisir et de surprise. Une langue descendit à nouveau sur sa peau. Il entoura de ses bras le cou du crustacé et se serra contre lui. Le souffle court, il sentit son bas-ventre le brûler. _

_« N... Non... Je vais...»_

_L'Italien sourit et embrassa ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence. Gémissant contre la bouche opposée, Mû sentit sa faible résistance partir en miettes. Il jouit au moment où la langue du quatrième gardien rejoignait la sienne, griffant les épaules sous ses doigts, et sentit à nouveau tout son corps se crisper autour du crabe.  
>Les joues rougies, la respiration saccadée, il laissa sa tête retomber sur une épaule un instant, avant que DeathMask ne redonne un grand coup de reins qui le fit basculer vers l'arrière. L'animal à pinces le rattrapa et embrassa son menton en reprenant ses mouvements.<em>

_« Ah... Ange... Lo...»_

_Souriant, le Cancer accéléra et mit bientôt fin à l'effort, serra les hanches Atlantes contre son bassin, dans un dernier mouvement ample et puissant qui arracha un nouveau cri au Bélier tandis que lui même gémissait son nom, fermant les yeux sous la délicieuse sensation de se libérer à l'intérieur du premier gardien.  
>Mû écarquilla les yeux en sentant la chaleur l'envahir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, relâché par l'Italien, retomba lourdement sur le matelas, tentant de calmer sa respiration.<br>Avec une douceur qui lui semblait antinomique, Angelo écarta les cuisses de l'agneau pour se retirer lentement. Il l'entendit gémir faiblement et leva les yeux vers lui. Le chevalier d'or de la première maison avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Prenant place à ses côtés, le crabe ramena la couverture sur eux et serra le corps de son jouet qui, à son grand étonnement, se tourna vers lui pour l'entourer de ses bras à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'endormir définitivement. Souriant, l'Italien ferma les yeux à son tour, après avoir enroulé une mèche claire des longs cheveux autour de ses doigts._

* * *

><p>A nouveau, il fut réveillé par le songe. Frottant ses yeux qu'il avait, cette fois, ouvert, Mû bailla. Saletés de rêves qui l'empêchaient de profiter d'une grasse matinée... Puisque pour une fois il avait envie de se lever tard.<br>Il laissa son esprit se repasser en mémoire le rêve qu'il venait de faire et soupira en glissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il se souvenait que, le lendemain de leur première fois ensemble, mais également de sa première fois, il s'en était voulu d'avoir feint la résistance et le refus. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu repousser le corps du Cancer, en usant de ses techniques s'il le fallait. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. La curiosité, peut-être. Ou simplement l'envie.  
>Il n'en avait pas voulu une seconde au quatrième chevalier d'or, par contre. Leur lendemain avait était doux et tranquille. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien entre les bras de l'animal à pinces, étrangement. Il se souvenait que les inexplicables sautes d'humeur d'Angelo avaient disparu au même moment. Alors même s'il restait le Cancer joueur, provocateur, orgueilleux et au sourire insupportable qu'il avait toujours connu, les semaines suivantes en sa compagnie n'en avait étées que meilleures. Il lui arrivait de se demander quand le jeu prendrait fin, et ces jours ou ces soirs là, son visage devait changer, car l'animal marin venait alors immédiatement l'entourer de ses bras et le tirait irrémédiablement vers la chambre où il se débrouillait pour lui faire oublier tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser.<p>

Le Bélier sourit sous son oreiller. Quoi qu'il en dise, la compagnie du quatrième or n'était pas exempte de surprises. Il avait découvert bien des facettes de l'étrange chevalier, et toutes les journées qu'il accumulait à ses côtés rendaient le jeu plus agréable pour lui aussi. Et tant qu'il ne finirait pas, l'Atlante n'avait rien à craindre du Gémeaux. Aucun soupçon de sa part. Finalement, ce n'était pas cher payé... Si?

Souriant dans sa réflexion, le premier gardien se retourna dans les bras de l'animal à pinces, sa tête émergeant de l'oreiller pour fixer l'Italien assoupi.  
>Ah, non. Pour fixer l'Italien qui était réveillé. Chose rare à cette heure-ci. Il allait neiger. Oui oui, en plein été.<br>Mû sourit en croisant le regard souligné de cernes en face de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur le menton du chevalier.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi?»

Le Cancer grommela une phrase inaudible avant de lui répondre normalement.

« Tu crois que je serais déjà réveillé si j'avais bien dormi?»

Le ton employé ne laissa pas savoir si le Bélier devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Il fixa le visage boudeur, souriant malgré tout, et passa sa main dans les cheveux déjà ébouriffés du crabe, les agitant plus encore.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé?»

Angelo fixa le Bélier d'un oeil morne malgré le ton doux et le sourire compatissant. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de détailler le visage qui lui faisait face et qui perdit peu à peu son sourire, s'inquiétant. Finalement, le crustacé ramena ses bras à lui et les croisa en se redressant.

« Tu te souviens, hier, quand je t'ai demandé si tu ne voulais pas rester ici pour la nuit?»

Mû hocha la tête en souriant tendrement. Il se souvenait. Il avait passé la moitié de la journée au quatrième et, après une soirée tranquille où DeathMask s'était égosillé sur la télé pendant qu'il lisait à ses côtés, il lui avait souhaité le bonsoir et avait pris la direction de la sortie. Finalement, le crustacé l'avait serré contre lui en lui proposant de rester, et au diable les questions de Kiki qui, de toutes façons, «avait intérêt à être déjà endormi, à son âge, le sale gosse».  
>Alors le premier chevalier d'or avait souri et avait accepté la demande.<br>Et à présent, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait mis Masque de Mort dans cet état.

« D'après toi, si je te demande de rester ici, c'est pour faire quoi?»

Les méninges de l'agneau se mirent à travailler et, bientôt, son sourire s'effaça. Il se mordit la lèvre en fixant l'animal marin.  
>Effectivement. Leur nuit s'était terminée aussi platement qu'elle avait commencé: attendant son hôte, sous les draps, Mû avait fini par fermer les yeux et s'en était allé dans le royaume des songes, laissant au Cancer le plaisir de le trouver endormi en le rejoignant.<br>Devant l'air contrit du mouton, Angelo soupira.

« Donc non, je ne t'ai pas proposé de rester pour le plaisir de te voir dormir, au cas où tu aurais encore un doute.» fit froidement le chevalier qui avait passé la moitié de sa nuit à ruminer.

Le Bélier baissa les yeux, blessé par les propos rudes du crustacé, bien qu'il se répétait que ce n'était pas important, et que cela lui passerait. Après tout, le Cancer avait toujours été comme ça. Pas besoin de s'en formaliser.  
>Sentant son estomac se serrer, Mû se redressa à son tour et prit place sur les jambes de l'Italien, à califourchon, avant d'appuyer sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se coller au matelas, arborant alors le sourire aguicheur qu'il usait contre le crabe lorsqu'il voulait passer une soirée intéressante.<br>Souriant à son tour devant l'initiative de l'agneau, DeathMask fit glisser ses doigts le long des cuisses repliées, nues sous la chemise ample.

« Alors, si je te proposais de rattraper le temps perdu?» ronronna le premier gardien en frottant son bassin contre ce qui lui servait de chaise.

Angelo sentit son bas-ventre qui commençait à s'agiter et une flamme passa dans son regard. Voilà un programme qui l'intéressait.

« Et bien voilà ce que je voulais entendre. Remplis tes fonctions, comme un gentil jouet.»

L'Atlante se pencha lentement dans sa direction, ses cheveux glissants sur ses épaules, une de ses mains parcourant le torse, puis le cou de sa monture avant d'aller se poser sur sa joue.

Le bruit résonna dans toute la chambre. Etonné, le Cancer resta un moment immobile avant de fixer le Bélier. Au dessus de lui, les yeux embués, la main toujours tendue, Mû lui lança le regard le plus méprisant qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu. Le premier gardien s'éloigna rapidement de son corps et quitta les draps.

« Va te faire foutre, Masque de Mort.» gémit la voix d'un chevalier qui tentait de ne pas pleurer.

Il prit alors la fuite sous le regard abasourdi d'un crabe à la joue cramoisie par l'énorme baffe qu'il venait de recevoir.

Mû s'était mis à courir, redescendant les marches qui menaient à son temple, des larmes plein ses yeux, se fichant d'être pieds nus et vêtu d'une chemise qui s'arrêtait à peine à mi-cuisse. Plus rien ne lui importait que la soudaine haine qu'il vouait au crabe.  
>Il glissa sur une marche, rétablit vaguement son équilibre, et dévala toutes les autres sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à toutes les atroces souffrances que l'animal à pinces méritait d'endurer. Il fila à travers la Maison des Gémeaux, ne rêvant plus que de son propre temple.<br>Une main sur son poignet arrêta sa course folle et l'obligea à se retourner.

« Mû! Il me semblait bien que c'était toi. Mais... Que...?»

Devant les larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux du Bélier, Saga resta interdit. Il en oublia complètement le fait que le premier gardien se trimballait dans le Sanctuaire vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et sans chaussures.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arri...»

Il fut interrompu par une secousse qui lui indiqua que l'Atlante avait secoué son bras pour se libérer. Sa prise ne se referma que plus encore.

« Je vais bien. Lâche moi, Saga.»

Le Gémeaux secoua la tête négativement et ancra son regard dans celui du mouton. En face de lui, les yeux se baissèrent, espérant éviter d'être ainsi sondés. Les efforts de Mû, peu concluants, pour se libérer de l'étreinte de celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir, cessèrent soudainement quand son visage heurta un torse et que les bras du Gémeaux l'enserrèrent. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe sur lui, maintenant?

« Ca va aller, Mû. Ca va aller.» murmura le bleu en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tente de le consoler, alors que tout ce qui lui arrivait le concernait indirectement? Pourquoi voulait-il sécher ses larmes, puisque celles qui lui venaient à présent n'étaient que le reflet du désespoir du Bélier qui savait que l'homme qui le prenait tendrement dans ses bras pour l'apaiser ne l'aimerait jamais?  
>Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le serrer dans ses bras, compatissant à une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'ouvrir plus encore la blessure dans le coeur de l'Atlante, qui savait que la chaleur autour de son corps ne lui serait jamais donnée de la façon qu'il espérait?<br>Ses larmes redoublèrent et il se laissa aller contre le torse du Gémeaux qui, caressant toujours ses cheveux, le serra un peu plus contre lui, alors que derrière apparaissait Kanon, intrigué d'avoir soudainement vu son frère disparaître. Le second Gémeaux demanda en silence, d'un simple regard, ce qu'il se passait. Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il se contenta de fixer la chevelure violette qui glissait entre les doigts de son frère, attendant la suite, se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre l'agneau dans un tel état. Et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à moitié nu dans le troisième temple.

« Je vois. »

La nouvelle voix résonna dans le silence du troisième temple et, la reconnaissant, Mû tressaillit, s'écartant légèrement du corps de Saga qui se retournait également vers le nouveau visiteur.

« C'est donc ici que tu es venu te réfugier. » gronda froidement un Angelo étrangement calme.

Les deux Gémeaux le détaillèrent, indécis devant la scène qui se présentaient à eux. Le Bélier eut un hoquet lorsque le quatrième gardien avança vers eux, sans se presser. Il repoussa violemment le corps du Grec dont les bras le retenaient toujours et s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, ne laissant pas aux deux frères seul un instant pour réagir. Kanon le vit passer à toute allure, les cheveux au vent et le visage caché dans ses mains. DeathMask tiqua et se lança à sa poursuite.  
>Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un mur bleu ne se dresse devant lui, les bras écartés pour lui faire obstacle.<p>

« Je ne te laisserai pas passer. Rentre chez toi, Masque de Mort. Laisse-le. » annonça la voix inhospitalière de Saga. « Tu en as assez fait. »

Le Cancer ricana à ces propos.

« C'est drôle que ce soit toi qui me dises ça. »

Le Gémeaux resta silencieux en le fixant, raide et immobile dans sa position, son regard reflétant tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour le crustacé. Le quatrième chevalier d'or sourit.

« Tu veux te battre ? » souffla t'il d'un air satisfait.

Le regard en face de lui ne tressaillit pas. Angelo se passa la langue sur les lèvres. S'il devait lui foutre une branlée pour passer, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde !  
>Mais deux nouveaux bras s'écartèrent, à côté de Saga, renforçant le mur des Gémeaux. Kanon le fixa à son tour, bien déterminé à l'empêcher de traverser, et ce même s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Le regard du deuxième chevalier des Gémeaux passa de son frère au crabe, sur lequel il se figea d'un air décidé.<br>L'Italien tiqua. Il n'était pas fou au point d'affronter deux ors en même temps, même si aucun d'eux ne portait d'armure. Parce que celle des Gémeaux se trouvait dans le temple, à proximité, mais que la sienne était toujours là-haut. Il jeta un regard noir à chacun des deux gardiens de la troisième Maison avant de faire demi-tour. Les jumeaux ne bougèrent que lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que le crustacé était rentré au quatrième.

* * *

><p>Mû traversa le temple du Taureau sans perdre sa vitesse, et un Aldébaran à peine réveillé n'aperçut qu'une masse aux tons violets se dessiner un instant dans sa Maison. Il ne comprit qu'il s'agissait du Bélier qu'en reconnaissant son cosmos. Intrigué, il vit bientôt débarquer également ses deux voisins du dessus qui lui expliquèrent vaguement la situation. Finalement, les trois ors décidèrent de laisser l'Atlante un moment seul, et d'attendre qu'il remonte de lui-même, puisqu'il s'entendait très bien avec le Taureau et qu'il viendrait probablement lui parler de ses soucis.<p>

Entretemps, le premier gardien avait atteint son temple où il s'était réfugié, s'enfermant dans sa chambre sans même remarquer son apprenti endormi sur le canapé.  
>Mû se laissa tomber sur son lit, le souffle court, le cœur battant, et frotta son visage contre son oreiller où ses larmes furent absorbées.<p>

Jeu ou pas, les mots du Cancer résonnaient dans sa tête, lancinant son coeur qui devait se couvrir de cicatrices à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées mais rien n'y fit. La voix acide du quatrième chevalier d'or semblait résonner dans sa propre chambre.

«Remplis tes fonctions, comme un gentil jouet.»

Il se mordit la lèvre et serra le coussin contre son torse, se recroquevillant sur le matelas, les yeux dans le vagues, rougis par les pleurs qui continuaient leur lente avancée sur ses joues.  
>Alors voilà ce qu'il était? «Un gentil jouet». Il le savait, au fond. Depuis le départ, il ne s'était agit que d'un jeu entre eux. Ou plutôt d'un jeu pour le crabe, que lui devait subir. Pourquoi avait-il commencé à apprécier DeathMask pour ce qu'il était, pourquoi avait-il sourit devant ses multiples facettes, pourquoi s'était-il assoupi sans craintes dans ses bras, puisqu'il avait toujours su qu'il ne serait que l'objet qui amusait l'Italien?<br>Un gentil jouet. Il n'était rien de plus. Sa faiblesse l'avait amené à ce stade. Un gentil jouet qui avait distrait le Cancer, louant d'abord ses lèvres, devenant le coussin qu'il frappait lorsqu'il s'énervait, offrant son corps pour le placer entre ses bras, confiant ses nuits et ses envies, soupirant sous les caresses et criant le nom de son geôlier en pliant sous son corps. Voilà ce qu'il était.

« Prostitué.»

Le mot lui arracha les lèvres, lui fendit la langue, lui cisailla les cordes vocales. Il se logea sur son palais, envahit sa bouche, bloqua ses poumons et résonna dans sa tête après avoir traversé ses tympans.  
>Voilà ce qu'il était. Pourquoi avait-il refusé de le voir ainsi? Il n'y avait rien de plus dans ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi s'était-il obstiné à ignorer le terme qui s'imposait à lui? Il se dégoûtait lui même.<p>

Ressentant une présence dans son temple, il sortit de sa réflexion mais resta immobile sur son lit. S'il ne bougeait pas, peut-être l'intru s'en irait. Mais la voix de Kiki à travers la porte lui prouva que l'importun visiteur n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Aïe! Lâch...»

Mû ouvrit soudainement la porte, fixant le Cancer qui leva également les yeux vers lui, ignorant le pauvre petit qui ne sentait plus son bras sous la poigne du crabe. Kiki grimaça en se débattant.

« Lâche-le.»

Angelo sourit et libéra l'apprenti. Celui-ci revint vers le Bélier sans cesser de fixer le visage de l'intru, vêtu de son armure d'or.

« Il faut qu'on parle.» fit simplement le Cancer en soutenant le regard noir du premier gardien.

Mû passa sa main dans les cheveux de son apprenti, resté à ses côtés, et la seconde d'après, l'armure du Bélier le protégeait, recouvrant la longue chemise qu'il portait encore. Il ne réagit pas en sentant le froid de l'or sur ses jambes nues et ne détacha pas son regard du visage du crabe.

« Eloigne toi, Kiki. Ca pourrait être dangereux.»

Sous le regard du quatrième or, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, l'apprenti s'éloigna derrière les colonnes alors que son maître faisait face au crutacé. Angelo soupira. Ce mouton était énervant.

« Approche.» lâcha froidement l'Atlante sans cesser de le fixer, attendant un mouvement de sa part.

L'Italien soupira et retira son armure qui se recomposa derrière lui.

« Je ne suis pas venu t'affronter, Mû. J'en avais juste besoin pour passer le troisième temple.»

Le regard de l'agneau changea, alors qu'il s'inquiétait soudainement pour un certain Gémeaux, se demandant s'ils s'étaient battus. Il serra les poings et jura mentalement à l'animal marin de lui refaire le portrait si quoi que ce soit était arrivé au bleu.

« Je suis venu te parler. C'est tout.»

A nouveau, le premier gardien le foudroya du regard. Il le regarda approcher en silence, comptant les pas que faisait le crustacé.

« Je t'écoute.» répondit il sur un ton peu engageant.

Angelo jeta un oeil en direction de l'apprenti, dont la tête était visible, qui les observait, à l'abri derrière sa colonne. Mû suivit son regard et croisa les yeux inquiets de Kiki.

« Laisse nous seuls, Kiki. Va donc faire un tour à Athènes.»

Le Bélier essaya de sourire au gamin, et, hésitant, Kiki finit par s'éloigner, se retournant plusieurs fois vers eux. Masque de Mort garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr que le bambin s'était suffisamment éloigné. Il reconcentra ensuite son regard sur l'agneau face à lui.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, enlève cette armure, tu n'as presque rien dessous.»

L'Atlante tressaillit et, après un long moment de silence, retira à son tour l'armure d'or qui se reconstitua dans son coin. Le Cancer s'approcha à nouveau, et Mû recula pour garder intacte la distance entre eux. Il vit l'animal à pinces soupirer.

« Tu as peur de moi?»

Le premier gardien foudroya l'intru du regard. L'Italien sourit et continua d'avancer, jusqu'à bloquer l'agneau entre un mur et lui. Il prit appui sur la mur de ses mains, bloquant ainsi au Bélier toute tentative d'échappatoire. Mû leva la tête vers lui, calmant sa respiration et s'empêchant de trembler, le dos coller contre le froid du marbre. Le quatrième chevalier d'or se pencha vers lui et joignit leurs fronts. Immobile, il fixa les yeux du crabe en face des siens, le corps tendu, apréhendant les prochaines actions de cet intru.

« C'est Saga... Que tu es allé voir.»

L'Atlante resta silencieux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Il n'y répondrait donc pas.

« Pourquoi?»

Cette fois-ci, la question le fit tressaillir. Son coeur s'accéléra, mais en face de lui le regard du crustacé n'avait pas changé. Il ne put rien y lire. Mais, à nouveau, Mû resta silencieux. Car même s'il n'avait pas traversé la troisième Maison dans le but de voir le Gémeaux, il avait été heureux d'être dans ses bras. S'impatientant devant l'absence de réponse de son agneau, Angelo se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer.

« Pourquoi tu continues à espérer? Pourquoi tu t'autorises à y croire, si tu ne vas rien lui dire? Pourquoi tu le laisses agir ainsi avec toi, puique tu sais qu'il ne voit en toi rien de plus qu'un ami?»

Le Bélier ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, les questions de l'Italien lui compressant le coeur et les entrailles. Il entendit un bruit sourd, signe que l'animal marin avait abattu son poing contre le mur dans un élan de rage. Il sentit que la colère montait dans le corps qui se collait au sien, possessif, alors que deux mains l'obligeaient à relever la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux, faisant face au quatrième or qui le fixa d'un regard noir.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à frissonner entre ses bras, puisqu'il ne seront rien de plus qu'un geste amical de sa part?»

Une fois de plus, les yeux du mouton le brûlèrent et il sentit une intense douleur envahir son corps. Il avait fallu que le Cancer vienne ici même pour lui rappeler tout ce qui le blessait.

« Tais-toi...» gémit l'Atlante, conscient de la réalité des propos.

Angelo sourit, du sourire de celui qui est satisfait de voir qu'il a touché un point sensible. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. Il ne t'aimera jamais comme tu l'espères.»

Un coup d'épée dans son coeur lui aurait été moins douloureux. Mû sentit ses jambes trembler et ne resta debout que grâce au mur sur lequel il s'appuyait. Les mots du crabe faisaient mal. Trop mal.

« Tu sais qu'il ne te fera jamais crier comme je t'ai fait crier.»

Le sourire sur le visage de l'Italien s'élargit alors que le Bélier serrait les poings, la respiration difficile.

« Tu t'es donné à moi. Comment crois-tu qu'il te regardera encore s'il l'apprend? Tu as soupiré sous mon corps, gémi à chaque coup de reins, crié mon nom, tu m'as demandé d'accélérer, encore et encore.»

L'Atlante se sentit se briser à chaque nouveau mot. Il glissa légèrement contre le marbre, fut retenu par une main, deux lèvres glissèrent dans son cou.

« Arrête... Tais-toi...» supplia t'il, alors que les lèvres mordaient sa peau comme elles l'avaient fait tant de fois.

« Que dira t'il quand il saura que ces nuits où il te voyait passer, tu venais dans mon temple pour t'adonner à ce genre de choses?»

Les larmes s'écoulèrent à nouveau des yeux du premier chevalier d'or qui crut que ses entrailles étaient en train de fondre. Chaque nouvelle phrase lui labourrait le coeur. Il le savait. Tout ce que disait le Cancer était la triste vérité. Mais l'animal à pinces ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Il mordit à nouveau dans sa peau, au dessus de son épaule, si fort que Mû gémit, sans avoir la force ni la volonté de se débattre. Laissant une trace rouge, Angelo passa ses mains sous la chemise de son jouet.

« Et quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'il verra les traces que je t'ai laissé, preuves que nous n'avons fait qu'un des nuits et des nuits entières? Et toi, que lui diras-tu?»

« Ca suffit... Tais-toi... S'il te plaît...»

« Lui avoueras-tu que tu as aimé me sentir en toi, que tu as joui à chaque fois que je te prenais?»

Les larmes redoublèrent et Mû tenta de repousser l'animal à pinces qui mordillait à présent son oreille, des mains glissant sous la chemise qu'il avait à peine pris le temps d'ouvrir. Il tressaillit en sentant l'une des mains descendre vers son bas-ventre alors que les lèvres du Cancer s'emparaient des siennes. Il les mordit violemment, écarta leurs corps d'une violente poussée, et à nouveau sa main s'abattit sur la joue du crustacé, alors que l'eau dans ses yeux l'empêchait de voir avec précision ce qui l'entourait.

« Sors d'ici. Ne reviens plus jamais. Je ne veux plus te voir.»

Se massant la joue, Angelo sourit.

« Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu interrompts le jeu...»

« Je m'en moque. Va t'en, DeathMask!»

Et n'attendant pas plus longtemps, le Bélier fit demi-tour et s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit, laissant libre court à ses larmes tandis que chaque phrase du Cancer se répétait dans son esprit et perçait son coeur d'une nouvelle cicatrice. Il mordit dans son oreiller, espérant faire taire ses larmes, mais ne fit que s'étouffer.  
>La douleur qui s'était emparée de son corps ne le quittait plus, et toutes les images de ses précédents moments avec le crabe défilèrent devant ses yeux, avant de laisser place à l'image de Saga.<br>Et l'Atlante se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté toutes ces semaines, ces mois durant, de rester auprès de l'Italien, qu'il croyait changé, qu'il croyait capable d'être attentioné. Il s'agissait juste d'un nouveau jeu de sa part. Feindre la gentillesse pour mieux le détruire.

Peu à peu, les pleurs urent raison du Bélier qui s'assoupi, son oreiller fermement serré contre lui, dernier rempart contre la douleur, seule protection qu'il lui restait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kiki revint, il n'y avait plus, dans la première maison, de trace du Cancer. Seule l'armure du Bélier trônait dans un coin, et aucune trace de lutte ne laissait supposer un quelconque danger. Soupirant de soulagement, l'apprenti chercha son maître qu'il ne voyait nulle part. Il alla se risquer à toquer à la porte de la chambre. Aucune réponse ne lui vint, et il poussa donc la porte avec une lenteur et une délicatesse apparente. Le bois lui céda le passage en silence. Il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur et aperçut enfin le Bélier, recroquevillé sur son lit, les yeux à peine ouverts. Se redressant légèrement, Mû lui offrit un sourire qui lui fendit le coeur. Jamais il n'avait vu son maître, chevalier d'or d'Athéna, dans un tel état. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser de son intrusion, quand, s'étant assis, l'Atlante lui ouvrit les bras en le fixant doucement. Kiki passa la porte et avança lentement pour aller s'y réfugier. Le serrant contre lui, Mû enfouit son visage dans les cheveux ébouriffés, s'empêchant de se remettre à pleurer. L'apprenti sentit le coeur du Bélier s'accélérer, et il resserra sa prise autour de son maître, voulant le rassurer par sa présence.<p>

« Je suis désolé.» murmura le premier gardien, conscient d'offrir un spectacle pitoyable à son élève.

Secouant la tête, Kiki ferma les yeux, se contentant d'écouter les battements de coeur du Bélier, et de suivre les mouvements de sa respiration.

« Excuse-moi, Kiki. Tu ne devrais pas voir ça.»

L'apprenti resta silencieux en sentant l'eau salée couler sur sa joue, preuve que les larmes de l'Atlante avait quitté ses yeux pour lui tomber dessus. Et il promit, à lui-même et à son maître, que jamais plus personne ne lui ferait voir ce spectacle.

Finalement, Saga s'inquiétait. Il tournait en rond depuis un moment, même après avoir quitté la Maison du Taureau, et Kanon attrapa le mal de mer en le voyant aller et venir dans le salon. Oui oui. Le mal de mer. Quelle ironie. Il soupira, se demandant s'il allait vomir, à force, quand son frère s'immobilisa enfin.

« Je descends.» fit simplement Saga avant de sortir précipitament.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait à Shura pour découper un arbre, le Gémeaux se retrouva à nouveau dans le temple d'Aldébaran qui le vit arriver avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Apparemment, son voisin du dessous s'inquiétait autant que lui.

« Il n'est pas venu te voir?»

Le Taureau secoua la tête négativement, mais l'informa qu'il avait vu le Cancer remonter, quelques minutes plus tôt. Saga s'étouffa. Cela signifiait que l'animal à pinces était passé sans se faire remarquer dans la troisième Maison et qu'il avait pu rejoindre le Bélier! S'égosillant sur le fait que le deuxième gardien aurait dû l'arrêter, le Gémeaux sortit en trombe et dévala les marches. Ne comprenant pas ce que Masque de Mort venait faire dans l'histoire, Aldébaran suivit la chevelure bleue qui manquait de se tuer à chaque marche.

C'est avec une certaine surprise que Mû sentit débarquer chez lui le Gémeaux accompagné de son voisin du dessus. Il éteignit la théière qui sifflait pour aller les rejoindre, fermant la porte de sa chambre où Kiki s'était endormi.  
>Le voyant venir vers eux avec un sourire qu'il voulait convainquant, Saga ne sut pas s'il devait être rassuré ou plus inquiet encore. Les yeux rougis et la mine pâle du Bélier le firent s'immobiliser.<p>

« Oh non... Mû, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?»

L'Atlante le fixa, soudain tétanisé. Etait-il au courant de tout? Est-ce que le Cancer était allé lui raconter les derniers mois? Il baissa les yeux.

« Aldébaran m'a dit que DeathMask était remonté... Je suis désolé, je voulais l'empêcher de venir...»

La voix du Gémeaux s'excusant fit accélérer son coeur. Les propos du crabe revinrent en sa mémoire. Il ne s'inquiétait pas parce qu'il l'aimait. Juste parce qu'il était trop gentil. Mû eut soudainement envie de faire demi-tour pour ne plus jamais croiser le bleu. Mais, ne l'entendant pas répondre, ni ne le voyant réagir, Saga s'avança un peu plus vers lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais comment il est... Et il a du te blesser.»

Le premier gardien releva les yeux vers lui, toujours silencieux. Le Gémeaux lui sourit tendrement.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. DeathMask est imbu de lui même. Il est prétentieux, gonflé d'orgueil, il ne pense qu'à lui-même et se fiche des sentiments des autres.»

Mû se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi venait-il lui dire de telles choses? Etait-il vraiment au courant, en fin de compte?

« C'est un être violent et sadique.» continua Saga devant l'air contri du mouton. « Il est capable des pires choses. Je sais qu'il peut se montrer inhumain, cruel et qu'il n'en est que plus répugnant encore.»

Le Bélier sentit son coeur rater un battement. Une image s'imposa à lui sous les critiques du Gémeaux.

_L'Italien se retournait vers lui, en souriant, lui demandant s'il préférait une sauce tomate ou carbonara pour accompagner ses pâtes. Il avait rit devant l'air intrigué du premier gardien, avant de lui annoncer qu'il n'allait pas le laisser mourir de faim._

L'Atlante releva les yeux vers son visiteur qui, le regard doux, continuait.

« Ignore-le. Tu sais, il est comme ça. Faire du mal aux autres, c'est dans sa nature. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il ne faut pas y faire attention. Ce serait lui accorder trop d'importance. Ca lui ferait plaisir.»

Mû tiqua. C'était faux. Il n'était pas toujours comme ça. Pas avec lui. Il l'avait vu sourire, il l'avait vu doux, il l'avait découvert quel être humain le Cancer était vraiment.

« Il finira par se lasser. Et quand bien même il continue à te blesser, n'hésite pas à lui rendre la pareille. Il le mérite.»

L'agneau se mordit la lèvre. Il savait que Saga se démenait pour le rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la colère de grandir en lui.

« Laisse tomber. C'est un fou.»

C'était faux. Pourquoi parlait-il de ce qu'il ne savait pas?

« Il ne vaut même pas la peine que tu lui adresses la parole.»

Ca suffisait. Qu'il arrête de dénigrer ainsi le Cancer. L'Atlante se sentit exploser.

« C'est un être horripilant et méprisable, et...»

« C'est faux!» cria le gardien du premier temple.

Saga s'interrompit soudainement, surpris par la puissance du cri et de la colère qu'il contenait.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Tu n'as jamais essayé de le connaître! Tu ne l'as pas vu comme moi je l'ai vu!»

Bouche bée, le Gémeaux ne put qu'observer son homologue dont le visage changeait sous la colère.

« Il peut aussi être sensible! Il lui arrive d'être doux et attentionné, il n'est pas dénué de sentiments! C'est faux! Tout ce que tu dis est faux!»

« Mais... DeathMask est...»

« Il a un nom! Il s'appelle Angelo! Il a un nom, et il n'est pas pire que toi! Il n'a pas assassiné le Grand Pope pour prendre sa place! Il n'est pas pire...»

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il glissait au sol. Rendu muet par la phrase qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein coeur, Saga le fixa un moment, sentant son corps fourmiller sous la culpabilité et la surprise. Depuis quand Mû était-il comme ça? Jamais il ne lui avait fait de tel reproche, et jamais il ne s'était rangé du côté de l'être abject qu'était le crabe.

« Va t'en. Laissez moi seul. Tous les deux. Partez.» souffla faiblement le Bélier, les genoux contre le sol, le visage baissé.

Vexé, mais surtout bouillonant de rage, Saga fit demi-tour avec la ferme intention de rendre visite à un certain crabe. Aldébaran le regarda passer, les sourcils froncés, et remonter les marches, se doutant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à la troisième Maison. Reconcentrant son regard sur le Bélier avachi au sol, le Taureau décida néanmoins de rester pour s'occuper de son ami. Il s'approcha du premier gardien et s'agnouilla à ses côtés. Mû n'insista pas et le laissa l'aider à se relever.

* * *

><p>Angelo soupira devant son frigidaire, ouvert depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Il finit par en sortir une bière, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Il haissait l'attitude qu'il avait eue face à l'agneau. Il s'était emporté, même malgré lui, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire quand il s'agissait de l'Atlante. Le jeu qu'il avait décidé de mettre en place en témoignait aussi.<br>Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, ouvrant sa canette de bière, et repensa à la fois où il s'était rendu compte des sentiments du Bélier pour son homologue du Troisième. Tout était tellement flagrant dans le regard du premier gardien qu'il s'était demandé comment le Gémeaux avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais finalement, ça l'avait arrangé, lui. Il avait ainsi pu s'occuper pendant de nombreux jours. Et surtout de nombreuses nuits.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant une présence hostile s'approcher de son temple que le Cancer déposa sa canette et décida de sortir. Bientôt, Saga entra en trombe dans la quatrième Maison, et le dévisagea avec une rage non dissimulée.

« Toi!»

Le crabe le vit approcher et venir empoigner son col pour le fixer.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Mû? Comment as-tu pu le rendre comme ça?»

DeathMask soutint le regard haineux du Gémeaux et sourit. Cela ne fit qu'accroîte la pression de la main sur ses vêtements.

« Réponds. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas.»

« Tout doux mon chou, tu sais que ça ne t'est pas bénéfique de t'énerver ainsi.»

Le poing du «chou» qui s'abattit sur son visage fut une réponse assez directe. Le Cancer tituba, avant de se redresser pour fixer à son tour l'intru dont la respiration se faisait entendre jusqu'à lui. Saga fit craquer ses doigts alors que le crustacé portait une main sur sa peau douloureuse.  
>Le Gémeaux était venu pour se battre? Parfait, il ne rêvait que de ça. Rien de tel pour se défouler et se changer les idées.<p>

« Mais dis donc, c'est que tu m'as presque fait mal!» ricana l'Italien.

« Ferme la. Je vais t'exploser.»

Et bientôt le temple résonna de bruits de bataille.

* * *

><p>Aioros sourit à son frère, qui lui racontait sa journée de la veille, alors que tous deux descendaient la marche pour atteindre le quatrième temple. A sa grande surprise, le Sagittaire avait trouvé Aiolia une maison trop haut, dans le temple de la Vierge, et l'avait croisé alors que celui-ci sortait des appartements de Shaka. Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne poser aucune question, même si les occupations de son petit frère l'intriguaient. Il n'était pas bien sûr de la raison de sa présence au sixième temple, surtout de bon matin. Mais, nullement gêné, le Lion avait été ravi de le voir et avait proposé de l'accompagner, puisqu'il semblait descendre à Athènes. Les deux frères faisaient alors route ensemble, et Aiolia n'avait cessé de parler depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la Maison de la Vierge.<p>

Ils atteignirent le quatrième temple, où Aioros craignait d'avoir à demander l'autorisation de passer à un DeathMask plutôt associal, lorsque son frère s'interrompit dans son monologue. Il sut qu'ils avaient senti la même chose. Deux chevaliers s'affrontaient, et s'il ne se trompait pas il s'agissait bien du Cancer et de...

« Saga?»

Le Sagittaire et le Lion se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, et découvrirent en effet un crabe et un Gémeaux qui se foutaient proprement sur la gueule.  
>Le décors autour des deux combattants était chaotique. Le sol était fissuré, l'un des piliers tenait debout grâce à on ne savait quelle force, et même les deux chevaliers étaient dans un sale état. Masque de Mort passa sa langue sur le sang qui perlait de sa bouche, jaugeant son ennemi qui, redevenu immobile, le fixait également. Mais avant qu'ils ne purent à nouveau se jeter l'un sur l'autre, le Lion agrippa le Cancer et les bras du Sagittaire se refermèrent également sur Saga.<p>

« Ca suffit, qu'est ce que vous faites, vous deux?»

Dans les bras d'Aioros, Saga ne répondit pas et se débattit, foudroyant toujours du regard l'animal à pinces en face de lui. Il voulait l'étriper. L'Italien, après avoir vaguement tourné la tête pour voir Aiolia le retenir, avait haussé les épaules sans plus réagir. Même si son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son corps et qu'il savait que, si le cinquième chevalier d'or le lâchait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde et se précipiterait à nouveau sur le Grec. En face de lui, le Gémeaux s'agittait toujours, criant au neuvième chevalier d'or de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse faire des bâtonnets surimi avec le corps du crustacé. Aioros resserra son étreinte.

« C'est bon, Saga, ça suffit, tout va bien.» chuchotait le Sagittaire en ébouriffant les cheveux bleus.

Et bientôt le Gémeaux redevint innoffensif et se calma entre les bras puissants de l'archer. Observant le petit manège, DeathMask ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.  
>Il avait compris.<br>Il savait ce qui empêchait Mû d'aller se réfugier au troisième temple pour tout avouer. Et une nouvelle vague de colère monta en lui.

« Tout ça... Tout ça c'est de ta faute...» gronda t'il en fixant le Sagittaire.

Aioros leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre alors qu'il relâchait doucement son étreinte sur Saga, sans pour autant le libérer.  
>Le Cancer tenta de bouger, mais les bras du Lion le retenaient toujours.<p>

« Lâche moi, chaton de mon cul! Je vais aller lui botter le sien!»

Le cinquième chevalier d'or resta silencieux mais ne desserra pas sa prise.  
>Angelo pesta. Alors comme ça, le Gémeaux était dingue de son homologue du neuvième? Et le Bélier le savait? C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais osé aller se déclarer au Grec... Pour ne pas empiéter sur un territoire qui n'était pas le sien? Il s'était tu toutes ces années durant parce qu'il ne voulait pas être le remplaçant de l'homme-cheval? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas priver Saga des bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, quitte à être lui-même privé des bras du Gémeaux, parce qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien le sentiment qui animait le troisième or?<p>

« Qu'est ce que vous faites?» fit une nouvelle voix dans l'entrée.

Tous se retournèrent alors que Mû, vêtu de ses habituels vêtements, sans armure, avançait jusqu'à eux. DeathMask se mordit la lèvre. Non. Il ne devait pas approcher. Sinon il allait voir... Il allait voir le Gémeaux dans les bras de l'archer... Il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne...

« Oh, bonjour, Aiolia, Aioros.»

Arrivé à leurs côtés, le Bélier sourit au Lion, puis au Sagittaire. Surpris, Aioros rendit son sourire à l'Atlante, rassuré de voir que l'air maussade et l'expression attristée que lui envoyait d'habitude le premier gardien avait disparu. Le regard de l'agneau glissa sur Saga, toujours dans les bras du neuvième or, à qui il sourit également, comme partageant sa victoire.  
>Devant la scène, Angelo resta bouche bée. Pourquoi cet imbécile de mouton ne réagissait-il pas? Pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas une bonne fois pour toute, pourquoi n'abattait-il pas son poing dans la face de l'homme-cheval pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit? Pourquoi était-il trop gentil?<br>Tout sourire, le Bélier se retourna vers Aiolia.

« Tu peux le lâcher, c'est bon.»

Le Lion sourit vaguement et desserra son étreinte, s'attendant à une réaction chez le crustacé. Mais rien ne vint, et l'animal à pinces se contenta de fixer bêtement son nouveau visiteur. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi était-il venu ici, alors que le Cancer l'avait fait tant souffrir?

« Mû! Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu n'as pas besoin de venir le v...»

Saga se tut devant le regard de l'Atlante. Il ne contenait aucune trace de haine, juste une sorte de sagesse et de détermination.

« Merci, Saga, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi.»

Et soudainement, le premier gardien fut soulevé et placé sur l'épaule du crabe, alors qu'il lâchait un cri de surprise.

« Ouais, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Ni aucun de vous.»

L'Italien fixa chacun des intrus dans son temple.

« Parce qu'il est à moi.»

Saga s'étouffa, Aiolia ouvrit de grands yeux, et Aioros posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire alors que, les défiant du regard, Angelo emporta Mû, toujours tel un sac à patates sur son épaule. Etrangement, le Bélier sourit et fit signe au Gémeaux que tout allait bien avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.  
>Le troisième gardien voulut partir à leur poursuite. Aioros le retint et déposa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.<p>

« Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de discuter. Rentrons.»

Aiolia fit mine de n'avoir rien vu, un sourire se dessinant néanmoins sur son visage.

* * *

><p>DeathMask déposa doucement son paquet sur le sol, étonné de n'avoir pas senti l'Atlante se débattre.<br>Mû leva les yeux vers lui et réussit à lui sourire. Le quatrième gardien ouvrit la bouche mais, avant qu'un son n'en sorte, il prit le Bélier dans ses bras. Surpris, l'agneau ferma les yeux contre son torse.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais qu'avec toi, j'ai été un vrai s...»

Les lèvres du premier or sur les siennes le firent taire. Il en resta muet d'étonnement, et dévisagea son agneau qui prit à son tour la parole.

« Je ne t'en veux pas.»

Angelo sembla peu convaincu. Comment pouvait-on ne pas lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il avait fait? Il savait l'Atlante doux et peu rancunier, mais de là à oublier ses gestes... Mû sourit à nouveau devant l'expression du crabe.

« Le Cancer est insupportable. Il est orgueilleux, bien trop joueur, et trop de défauts se sont entichés de lui. Il est malpoli, possessif, jaloux, désagréable au réveil, jamais satisfait et horriblement fainéant.»

DeathMask cligna des yeux mais ne réagit pas à la critique. Il se contenta de fixer le visage amusé du mouton qui faisait l'énumération de ses défauts.

« Il a des sautes d'humeur pour le moins étranges. Il est impulsif, irréfléchi, et en plus de ça il ne sait pas se servir du panier à linge sale.»

Le crabe resta interdit devant la fin de la phrase. Quel rapport avec le reste?  
>Devant le rire du premier gardien, il se sentit désarmé. Et honteux.<p>

« Mais tu sais quoi? J'aime ce Cancer là. Et je crois qu'il m'aime aussi.»

Angelo frissonna en sentant les mains du Bélier sur ses joues, alors qu'il le voyait se redresser sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher leurs visages.

« Je me trompe?»

Un nouveau sourire lui fit face, et il embrassa son agneau pour toute réponse.

**Owari.**

* * *

><p>Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre encore de la guimauve T_T<p>

J'y arrive pas, désolée.

Merci à celles/ceux qui seront parvenus jusqu'ici sans faire demi-tour :3  
>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
